


Love Is War

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, I stan for it, Lumity, OC, Original Character - Freeform, boscha is best wingman, just gay, luz is oblivious, mega gay, really gay, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: Luz and Amity are friends, right? They have a crush on each other but these two are really shy to even make a move. Their friends were tired of it. But today, Amity has a plan to confess her love for Luz. She just hopes that it will work. Boscha and Willow on the other hand, has a plan.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	1. I'm confuse, girl

Amity was in front of Luz's locker with a letter on her hand. This was it. She's going to finally tell how she feels about Luz. She knows a letter is too cheesy, but can you blame her? She's too shy to confess her feelings in front of her crush. Luz is the most amazing girl that she has met. She's the only one that could make her feel so different. It feels really good.

"You can do this, Amity. Just put the letter inside before Luz could see you. Easy, right?" Amity said to herself while she was still looking at her crush's locker. She sighed and started to doubt her plan.

"Oh, who am I kidding? This won't work at all." She sighed and looked at her letter. She used a different penmanship so that Luz wouldn't immediately figure out that she was the one who wrote this letter. 

"You gonna stare at the cutie's locker all day, Mittens?" Amity immediately blushed in anger about the nickname. She knew it was Emira's voice, her older sister.

"Luz might be running late today. I suggest you put that letter inside before anyone notices that you have a crush." Amity turns around to face her older siblings, Ed and Em. They were really annoying to her. 

How did you two even know about Luz being late today?!" Amity asked, and Edric showed his scroll to his little sister.

"She texted me a while ago. Didn't she text you?" Edric asked, and Amity began to feel jealous.

"Ma-Maybe she was just really running late and didn't text the others." Amity said with a bit of confidence in her voice. She sure hoped she was right though or else she would be really angry. 

"Sadly, she texted Willow, Gus, Boscha, me and Ed-"

"OKAY, I GET IT! YOU'RE BOTH LUCKY THAT LUZ NOTICES YOU INSTEAD OF ME!" Ed and Em backed away a bit from their sister. They didn't know she was this feisty. 

"Chill out, Mittens. I'm sure Luz will explain once she arrives." Em responded with a smile on her face.

"Also, you better put your letter before she even arrives." Edric said and Amity sighed before she continued her plan. She opens Luz's locker and puts her letter inside. Amity was a bit excited and nervous because this will be the day that Luz Noceda would finally notice that Amity Blight likes her. 

The bell (screamed?) rang to indicate the students to go their perspective classes. Amity was a bit upset that she didn't see Luz but it was for the best since she had put her letter inside. 

**Then...**

"AMITY!!" 

Amity turned around to the familiar voice calling her out. Her eyes winded in awe and her heart began to beat too fast. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, in front of her eyes.

Luz Noceda's hair was different. The human's hair style is a barber's cut. Her hair color is now blue. Amity had now put the pieces together. Luz was late because she had her hair cut and changed the color. 

Luz stopped in front of Amity to rest for a bit since she ran to school. Amity couldn't help but blush at Luz's new look. It made her really more beautiful. Well, she was still beautiful before but still. 

"Eda had forgotten to do this yesterday, and she told me that being a bit late isn't so bad." Luz said before she fixes her posture in front of Amity. 

Amity noticed that Luz seemed to be hiding something from her back but decided not to question it. She snapped out her thoughts before she smiled at Luz.

"We should really get to class. I don't wanna be late." Amity said before she turns around to walk. 

"Su-Sure!" Luz responds and joins Amity.

What Amity didn't know.... was that Luz was hiding a rose behind her back.

* * *

Their first class together is the Abomination track. Amity was so glad to be in the same class with her crush. For the first time in her academic year, Amity wasn't paying attention to class. She was too busy watching Luz take notes as her tongue was sticking out as she was thinking. It was really cute. She was glad that Luz didn't seem to notice her staring.

Amity saw that Luz had stopped writing and paid attention to the professor. Which means that she has the opportunity to strike her move! She was focusing on Luz's hand for a minute before she slowly moves her own hand. She looks at the teacher as she does this. 

On the other hand, Luz was thinking about her strategy to hint to Amity that she's in love with her. It was like math to her. She was thinking about the consequences that might happen to her plans, so she had to make the perfect plan. A plan so perfect, Amity will be head over heels for her. 

She then starts to calculate a lot of numbers inside her mind about the possible outcomes that will happen.

Luz snaps out of her thoughts when she felt something had touched her hand. She looks to see Amity's hand on top of hers. She looked at her and saw that Amity was busy listening to the abomination professor. Luz began to panic inside because she didn't expect Amity to do this. Her numbers were failing on her. 

Amity was so proud of herself for making the first move. She was screaming in happiness on the inside but had this poker face on the outside. To be honest, she was very.... very hard to read. She thought that her plan of making her move was working. 

She then felt Luz's hand moving away from hers, which made her very concerned. She began to panic because she might have made Luz uncomfortable when she had done this. 

_**Was she not liking this? Dang it, Amity, of course she would feel uncomfortable! Way the go, Blight!** _

Suddenly, Luz's hand intertwined with Amity's hand. They were holding hands now. Amity blushed and looked at Luz a bit to see that Luz was looking at her notebook with a blush on her face. Amity couldn't believe that Luz was the one making a move on her. It made her blush.

The whole class weren't paying attention anymore. They were watching Luz and Amity holding hands in class. They thought that Amity had finally confessed her feelings to Luz. 

Luz and Amity were a blushing mess right now. Amity was hiding her smile while Luz was avoiding her crush's gaze. Honestly, even the author thinks this is cute. 

"You two know that a couple shouldn't be doing this in class?" The abomination professor asked, which made the two of them let go of each other's hands with a nervous smile on their faces.

"You two will have to wait until class is over. I honestly think you both look perfect for each other, but please focus, especially you, Ms. Blight." 

Amity nodded her head while Luz gave the professor a thumbs up. This was going to be a long day for these two dorks.

* * *

"Guys, you won't believe what I just found inside my locker a while ago!" Luz said while she was showing a pink envelope to Willow and Gus.

"It's a letter." Gus said with a plain tone in his voice. He doesn't really get what was happening. 

"It's a love letter, Gus. I'm a bit curious about this secret admirer." Willow said with a small smirk on her face because she knew who it was and was a bit obvious. 

Luz carefully opens the envelope and pulls out the letter inside it. She unfolds it and begins to read it out loud to her friends. As she was reading it, Willow and Gus knew that Amity was the one who had written it since the words were well detailed and beautiful. It was really obvious that Amity had a crush on Luz. The bad thing is that their friend is too oblivious to notice it. 

"Whoa, this letter sure is detailed about me. I think I know who wrote this." Willow and Gus perked up. IT WAS FINALLY TIME FOR LUZ TO NOTICE THAT AMITY IS IN LOVE WITH HER. 

"I think Emira had written this! I might give this back to her and tell her that this letter was good!" Luz said in excitement. 

Willow and Gus face palmed so hard on the forehead. They should have expected this since it's Luz. Their friend was too busy reading the letter again with a smile on her face. 

"Emira's handwriting is so pretty. I might even ask her to teach me about this." Luz said. You have no idea how she sounds so oblivious right here. The writer even questioned himself why Luz was like this. 

"Luz... I don't think Emira would even give you a pink envelope." Gus said and Luz stopped reading the letter.

"Huh. You have a point. But who will ever write this to me?" Willow adjusted her glasses a bit before she looked at her best friend with a serious face.

"Luz. I know you have a crush on Amity." 

"Yeah, I told you that last week." 

"I have a plan that will work, and you better listen to what I say, okay?" Luz nods her head.

**Meanwhile....**

"I'm really nervous, Boscha. What if Luz doesn't feel the same way? I'm afraid of being rejected by her." 

Boscha was getting a bit tired of her friend talking about the negative things that might happen to the letter she had sent to Luz in her locker. Amity has been talking about this for the 5th time and Boscha wanted to tell her to woman up and just straight up tell the human girl how she feels. 

"I just hope that she gets the message." Amity said with a bit of hope inside her.

"Amity, you are my best friend." Boscha said with a serious face. 

"Of course!" 

"And as your best friend, your plan sucks!" Boscha said and stood up from her seat to look at Amity straight in the eyes. 

"How come? I have watched a lot of sitcoms and telenovelas on the crystal ball, writing a letter to the one you're in love with works there." Amity explained, and it made Boscha face palm.

"It works because it's just acting!!" Boscha yelled, which made Amity move away a little. 

"I just thought that the letter might work." Amity said with a sad tone in her voice. Boscha sighed and sat down again. 

"We're talking about Luz Noceda. According to my adorable girlfriend, Luz is super oblivious. Heck, she might think that you didn't even write the letter because you change your penmanship just for that. What else did you do?" Boscha asked, which made Amity blush because of what had happened from class.

"I held her hand in class." Boscha's eyes winded because of how Amity was so bold to do that in class. 

"And?"

"Well she removed her hand after that. I thought that I made her uncomfortable because of it. But then, she intertwined our hands together!" Amity blushed and showed a small smile on her face. 

"Clever girl..." Boscha said. Amity saw that Boscha became serious. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I have a plan and you'll be the one making the first move." Amity was intrigued by what Boscha was saying.

"Will it work?" 

"Of course it will work. I have a girlfriend." Boscha said with pride.


	2. Smooch Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Willow's plan will be put into action. Luz and Amity are useless gay teens.
> 
> Boscha to Amity: GIRL, YOU CAN DO IT!
> 
> Willow to Luz: Please don't mess this up

"Amity, you've been using the glass window as a mirror for a while now."

"I have to look pretty in front of her!"

"You already look good enough. You are not like this whenever we hang out."

"Cause you're my friend, Boscha."

"That's nice to hear."

Boscha was using her scroll to text her girlfriend while Amity was fixing her hair in front of the window. Some teenagers were looking at Amity and Boscha because of how they look really good in their casual outfit. 

Some girls were so shy to approach Boscha for a picture with them. Some guys were also the same but with Amity.

"They're staring, aren't they?" Amity asked, which made her really nervous because of what she looks like right now.

"The old me would have cared about that, but today I am a changed witch. They're not Willow, that's why I don't have the energy to talk to them about having a picture be taken with them." Boscha said in a deadpan tone.

"I wish I had that kind of confidence that you have right now." Amity said while practicing her gestures if Luz arrives. 

She stopped when she felt a hand that had touched her shoulder. She turns to her side to see Boscha with a reassuring smile.

"Trust me when I say that you're going to win Luz's heart. Don't doubt yourself and just have fun. I got your back in this, remember?" 

Amity smiled and nodded her head. Boscha had really changed, all thanks to Willow.

She was actually shocked when Boscha said that she was in love with Willow. At first it was really strange since Boscha seemed to be really mean to Willow all the time, it was because she would always panic and didn't know what to say to her. Amity was there to comfort Boscha. 

She admired that she didn't give up on making amends to Willow.

Now, they are happily dating and everyone found them really good together. Boscha was happy to be Willow's girlfriend. 

Amity began to imagine the things she can do when Luz is her girlfriend.

Hold hands in public, go on romantic dates, watch the sunset together, give each other pet names like a couple would do, study together, have sleepovers everyday and they will sleep in the same bed, get married, have a family together- wait what?

Amity shakes her head from what she was thinking with a massive blush in her face as she puts her hands on her cheek. She was really in love with a human. No other witch would ever make her feel this way, until Luz came into the picture. 

"I really am in love with Luz." Amity said to herself and sighed dreamily at the thought of her crush. 

"To be honest, everyone in school knows about your crush on her. You're not even trying to hide it, which is really funny." Boscha said with a smile on her face.

"Seriously?!" Amity asked in shock because she was sure that she had hid it well.

"Since the day you keep talking about how annoying she was. It's really not that hard to see that you'll end up falling in love with her." 

"Dang it!" Amity shouted and slaps her own forehead for how dumb she could not notice this.

"Don't beat yourself out now, 'cause here they come!" Boscha said while waving her hand towards someone. Amity turned around with a blush because she knew what her best friend had meant. 

The first thing she saw was Luz, looking really good in her outfit. She still doesn't understand human fashion, but at least Luz looks good in those clothes. Willow hugged her girlfriend, which made Boscha smile and kiss her head. Luz was fixing her hair before she wears her bonnet back in her head and saw Amity. 

She took a good look at her crush and began to blush really red. Amity looked really beautiful in her casual outfit, it was a different outfit of course, but still didn't fail to make Luz fall in love with Amity even more. She walks up to Amity and shyly waves at her with a little bit of blush on her face. Willow secretly high-fives Boscha because of what was happening right now.

"He-Hey, Amity." She sheepishly said, which made Amity's heart beat so fast. These two are too shy to even start a conversation, Boscha began to think fast because this was going nowhere. 

"You look... great.... HUMAN!" Amity shouted and immediately covered her mouth as she blushed in embarrassment. She refused to look at her crush right now because of what she had just done. 

Luz smiles and gently puts her hands on Amity's wrist before she removes Amity's hands off her mouth. Both of them had looked at each other's eyes and they couldn't help but feel like both of them were the only ones who exist in the Boiling Isles. 

"You look great too, Amity." Luz said with a blush on her face. Amity sheepishly smiled before they separated from each other and felt really giddy that they were close a while ago. Boscha wanted to watch a bit more but the plan was still going, so she cleared her throat.

"We better head to the theme park right now. Saturdays are the most crowded day and I don't want to wait in line for hours." Boscha said before she held Willow's hand. 

"Oh, right!" Luz said she holds out her hand to Amity for her to take. Luz remembered what Willow had said about doing this to Amity. She just hopes that she won't screw this date up because she might never have the chance of making Amity her girlfriend. 

Amity smiled and accepted Luz's offer. Willow was happy for them and the plan was working. Boscha smiled in triumph and bended down a little to kiss Willow's cheek as they walked in the direction of the Theme Park.

* * *

"I guess we got lucky that the line wasn't long today!" Willow said with a smile on her face that made Boscha control her gay on the inside. Luz was looking at the rides in awe because they were exactly the same as in the human realm. Amity smiled because of how cute Luz is right now. 

"Love, can you stop being cute for 5 seconds? It might be the cause of my death." Boscha said with a serious face and Willow giggled, which made Boscha scream on the inside. Amity wished that she had the confidence to even flirt with her crush, but Luz was too distracted by how amazing the rides look like. 

"Willow and I are going to explore for a bit. At exactly 7, we can meet up later at the fountain for the fireworks display." Boscha said as she looked at the two oblivious gay teens. 

"Sounds good to me!" Luz says she grabs Amity's hand as she starts running towards the direction of the roller coaster. The plan begins.

"See you guys later!" Boscha said with a smirk on her face as she waved at Amity.

"We better follow them before it's too late." Willow said.

"On it, babe!" Boscha said and opens her scroll to text someone. 

"Who are you texting, Boscha?" Willow asked while looking at her girlfriend's scroll.

"The duo that I hired not too long ago. I can tell that our plan will succeed, I can feel it." Boscha looks at Willow and smiles at her.

"Let's go help some helpless romantics!" 

**Meanwhile...**

Amity was blushing really red because she was holding hands with her crush. Everything was like slow motion to her as she lets Luz take the lead. It was really romantic, this made her smile towards Luz. They were waiting in line for the roller coaster ride, Luz was so excited because this was her favorite ride back in the human world.

Her earpiece started to make sounds and she pressed it a bit for her to hear. Boscha had made her wear this so that she could give instructions to what Amity would do in order for Luz to notice her feelings. 

_"Can you hear me, Amity?_

"Loud and clear." Amity whispered. 

_"Okay. Here's what you're going to do_

On the other hand, Luz was listening to Willow on her earpiece. She was determined to finally tell how she feels about Amity and she was glad that Willow told her that they can have a double date. 

_"First thing you gonna do is to strike a conversation. A simple conversion, like tell her something funny that recently happened to you or maybe a joke to lighten up the mood."_

"Lighten up the mood on it!" Luz whispered and looked at Amity. Her confidence had left her body the moment she saw Amity's golden eyes. She began to feel nervous and her mind was blank. She began to panic on the inside because she didn't know what to do. 

"Lo-Lovely weather we're having today!" Amity nervously said that she could hear Boscha had face palmed from her earpiece.

 _"Really? The weather?"_ Boscha asked in a deadpanned tone in her voice.

"O-Oh! Yeah! The weather is... nice!" Luz said with a nervous smile. Willow could feel that the plan is going to fall down if these two are becoming awkward to each other.

"I like this kind of weather! It's... sunny and it makes me really happy!" To be honest, Amity doesn't even know what she was saying. She was just playing it cool, just like what Boscha had said earlier. From afar, Boscha was groaning in sorrow because of Amity. 

"That's neat!" Luz could hear herself screaming because no one uses that word because it was the 22th century. Both of them looked away at each other with a massive blush on their faces. It was beginning to feel awkward right away, this was going nowhere. The entrance to the ride opened and they got into the middle of the ride. 

They waited for the ride to start, neither even one of them didn't want to start a conversation because of earlier. They just awkwardly waited for the ride to start any time soon. Boscha and Willow hope that they will talk soon because they can't keep going on like this. 

"I used to go here everyday when I was a kid." Luz looked at Amity and saw that she had a small smile on her face. 

"This is where I first met Willow. We had so much fun together, I'll never forget that day that she had won me a rubber duck. I still have it, of course, I feel so bad that I have pushed her away. She was my only friend and I did that. I am such a horrible witch..." Amity said with a sad tone in her voice and looked down in shame.

Boscha looked down a bit, remembering the memories she had when she was making fun of Willow. She just couldn't forget how cruel she was and how that had affected Willow. She made Willow cry once, and it broke her heart when that had happened. 

Luz slowly puts her hand on top of Amity. The witch looked at the human and saw that she was giving her a small smile. 

"That was in the past, Amity. Willow has forgiven you for that." 

"I wish it was that easy to forget that kind of memory." 

"If you need help, don't forget that I'll always be there for you no matter what." Luz said. They could feel the ride starting to move slowly going up to the top. Amity smiles and intertwines their hands together on the safety bar. 

"Thank you, Luz. I appreciate that." Amity cooed with a blush on her face. When the ride started moving fast, Amity had gripped Luz's hand a bit tight while they both screamed in excitement from the ride. Boscha was watching them with the binoculars she had borrowed from Gus. She puts it down and wraps her arm around Willow's waist to pull her close to her.

"Their finally bonding."

"Our plan is working, Boscha!" Willow said in excitement before she kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

* * *

The plan was going smooth. Luz had won the ring toss a while ago and got Amity a stuff rabbit. She smiled towards Amity because she was tightly hugging the stuff animal close to her and it seems like she'll be competing with that thing for a while. 

"Want to buy ice cream before we go to another booth?" Luz asked, and she found it cute when Amity had nodded her head in approval. 

_"I already called the duo I hired. Their going to help you!"_

"Alright. I just hope that they can back me up when things get awkward." Amity whispered and was shocked to see the duo that Boscha had hired. She turns around and glares at the direction where Boscha is.

Boscha smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Willow just waved at Amity. The duo was none other than Edric and Emira. They were wearing matching ice cream vendor outfits with fake mustaches. They were confident that they weren't going to be recognized by anyone. 

"What a fine couple we have here!" Edric said in his fake deep manly voice, and Amity facepalmed so hard because of what her older siblings were doing right now. Luz shyly laughs and rubs her neck

"Oh, we're not a couple-" 

"Is this your first date together?" Emira said in her fake manly voice. Luz began to blush at the thought that this can be her first date with her crush. Does this even consider a date if their friends? The author questions this because he is single and needs a partner. He is now crying because he is lonely. 

Amity could not believe that Luz was falling for her older siblings ridiculous disguises. 

"No it's not-" 

"You know what flavor they need, mate?" Edric asked his twin sister.

"I think two vanilla ice creams are good for first dates!" Emira said. Both of them started their work while Luz was in awe because these ice cream vendors sure know how this couple thing goes. Amity was hugging her stuff animal close to her as she glared at her siblings.

"Here you go!" Emira gives Luz two cones. Luz thanked the ice cream vendor before giving the other ice cream to Amity. She reaches to her pocket to pay for the ice cream.

"It's on the house." Edric said in his normal voice. 

"Really?" Luz asked in shock.

"Yeah." 

"Just treat your lady right, okay?" Luz nods her head before walking off with Amity.

Edric and Emira gave Boscha a thumbs up because they had done their part. Boscha will be paying them later. 

Luz and Amity were sitting on the bench, eating their ice cream. Amity was happy that Ed and Em really cared about her feelings, despite the fact that they would prank her all the time when they had the chance. 

"I'm happy that we're hanging out together like this." Luz said with a smile on her face.

"Me too." 

"I never had friends before because I'm always the weird kid at school. Nobody gets me back home. I was glad we became friends." Amity was a bit hurt that she got friend zoned but she smiled because of what her crush had said.

"I'm glad we're friends too." 

"What a coincidence to see you here, Amity." The sooner she heard her name being called by a familiar voice, she growled in annoyance. 

It was the son of the wealthiest wizard in the Boiling Isles, Orion Garcia. He was the guy who was madly in love with Amity and only cares about money. 

"Hello, Orion." Amity greeted him with a venomous tone. 

"You're just wasting your time with that so-called garbage. You should be hanging out with me instead." Orion said and winked at Amity. Luz began to feel the urge of protecting her crush from this douche bag.

"Luz is a human. The garbage around here is you!" 

"Feisty, I like that in a witch." Orion grabs Amity's wrist and pulls her closer to him. Amity struggled and she could see that Orion was leaning close to her so that he could steal her first kiss. 

**Then...**

Luz dropped her ice cream and drop kicked Orion's face so hard. Orion was knocked out cold after that impact. Amity was shocked at what Luz had done to Orion. She was impressed that Luz was really strong! Luz pulls Amity close to her and buries her face on Amity's hair.

"Are you okay?" Luz cooed. Amity's heart was beating too fast because she was super close to Luz. She slowly closes her eyes and enjoys Luz's touch. She even sniffed her shirt, it smelled something fruity that Amity couldn't describe. It was the smell of lemons.

"Yeah... Thank you." Amity said with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was now 7 in the evening, Luz and Amity were waiting for their friends to meet them in the fountain. There were a lot of people waiting for the firework display, there were even couples. Luz was looking at the time on her phone while tapping her foot on the ground. Amity is waiting for Boscha's instructions in her earpiece because she was getting nervous.

"What's taking them so long?" Amity asked and Luz just shrugs her shoulder as she puts her phone back in her pocket. 

"They still might be having fun. It won't hurt if we wait for them a little longer." Luz said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." 

The two of them looked up the sky to wait for the firework display to start. Amity began to gather her courage up while she had the chance. She was going to confess to Luz now. She needed to tell Luz how she felt before it was too late, before anyone could have Luz. Meanwhile, Luz was thinking about how she would even confess her feelings to her crush. Amity slowly faced Luz with a blush on her face. 

"Luz.." The human looked at the witch and saw how beautiful she was under the moonlight. 

"Yeah?" 

"There's something I wanted to tell you for a very long time." 

"What is it?

"I...." Luz patiently waited, as Amity seemed to be struggling to even say a word.

"I... I'm..."

Everyone started to cheer when the firework display had started and Amity's eyes winded in surprise. Luz was kissing her on the lips. 

**Her crush.... WAS KISSING HER ON THE LIPS!**

Amity could feel butterflies inside her stomach and her heart beating was in sync with the fireworks. Their first kiss was magical, the fireworks added a romantic touch to this event. 

Luz slowly breaks the kiss and looks at Amity. Both of them began to blush really red. Luz could not believe she had done that to Amity. She was also scared that her crush might be disgusted by what she did to her. But by the look of it, Amity was just shocked. 

"I'm in love with you, Amity Blight... ever since we became friends. You make me feel a lot of emotions that I have never felt when we hang out together, you make me so happy. Heck, you make me feel really happy on Mondays!" Luz stops to breathe for a second before facing Amity again. 

"So I was hoping if we can be more than-" Luz was cut off by Amity's lips against hers. She slowly kisses back. They will never forget this day ever.

Boscha and Willow smiled at each other because their plan had worked. They were so proud of the new couple. 

"They just needed a little push." Boscha said. 

"I'm happy that our plan worked." Willow replied with a smile on her face.

Boscha cups Willow's cheek and kisses her. This was the best day ever!


End file.
